Zło w czystej postaci czyli Narratorka!
by Jubiliana-Samui
Summary: Mój pierwszy fick. Pierwsze trzy części powstały tuż przed pójściem pod prysznic. Na forum zostało opublikowane dokładnie 01.11.2005 o 10:42. Trochę dawno oO Będę dawała po pięć części, a jak narazie jest ich 19 i jeden bonus xD


**Część 1**

Więc Tak:  
Za górami, za lasami w pięknym domku mieszkał skrzat...  
Zaraz! To nie ten tekst!  
Drugie Podejście:  
Yami Bakura powrócił, a był on najpotężniejszy, najwredniejszy, najokrutniejszy (parę naj później ) najbardziej zły i najpiękniejszy szczególnie bez koszuli...  
Yami Bakura: Ekhm -.-' Troszkę nie zboczyłaś z tematu?  
Ech pofantazjować nie można '. Więc najbardziej zły ze wszystkich postaci Yu-Gi-Oh! W obecnej chwili obmyślał plan pokonania faraona (jak zwykle nie udany).  
Yami Bakura: Ktoś cię prosił o komentarze? -.-  
Już niczego nie wolno! Więc obmyślał plan pokonania faraona przy pomocy... o.O' Eee GUMOWEJ KACZKI?!  
Reżyser: TO przejaw mojego humoru! Omiń tą kwestię.  
Nie sądzisz Bakuś, że nasz reżyser ma dziwne poczucie humoru?  
Yami Bakura: Trudno się nie zgodzić...  
Dobra, nie chce mi się powtarzać, więc idę dalej. Był to plan najdoskonalszy ( w jego mniemaniu )...  
Yami Bakura: -.-'  
... ze wszystkich. Tym razem pokona faraona! (Taa jak zwykle...)  
Yami Bakura: Nie skomentuje...  
I dobrze.  
cisza  
szeptem Teraz twój słynny śmiech!  
Yami Bakura: Ha, ha, ha?  
Nie, nie ten idioto!  
Yami Bakura: Bez takich słów! Bo się w sobie zamknę!  
-.-' włącza kasetę w magnetofonie i leci straszny śmiech

**Część 2**

Tymczasem Yugi wraz z ferajną szedł sobie przez korytarz szkolny nie zwracając uwagi na Chińską wycie... Zaraz! To miał być oryginalny fick!  
Reżyser: No i jest! W innych były japońskie wycieczki!  
' Dlaczego nie zostałam prawniczką jak radził ojciec?  
Więc: Nie zwracając uwagi na chińską wycieczkę robiącą zdjęcia i debatując nad bardzo poważnym tematem

Przynajmniej dla Joeya...

A mianowicie co zjeść na obiad.  
Yugi: rzuca się na Teę i zaczyna ją całować  
Wszyscy: o.O'  
CO TY ROBISZ? o.O  
Yugi: No tak jest w scenariuszu!  
To fick ciemnoto!  
Yugi: smutna mina A więc nie będzie striptizu Tei?  
NIE!  
Yugi, Joey, Tristian i Reżyser: Szkoda...  
Jestem otoczona przez zboczeńców! O Boże!  
Bóg: Co?  
' Eee nic... Więc postanowili, że pójdą do... Słuchaj Reżyser może od razu przewińmy do listu z pogróżkami?  
Reżyser: Niech ci będzie.  
(A więc obiad, odrobienie lekcji, oglądanie meczu piłki nożnej i położenie się spać później)  
Yugi wiedziony złymi przeczuciami poszedł w kierunku schodów, a ponieważ było ciemno potknął się i zaliczył glebę aż na sam dół po schodach.  
Yugi: Ale tego nie było w scenariuszu!  
Ma się tę władzę gdy Reżyser ma przerwę na kawę ;  
Yugi: Jesteś okrutna!  
Wiem -. Więc jak już mówiłam zaliczył glebę, ale nikogo nie obudził (trochę się jednak scenariusza trzymać muszę) i poszedł w stronę wyjścia. (słuchaj może ty po prostu lunatykujesz?)  
Yugi: -.-'  
Dobra nie było stwierdzenia '. Kiedy doszedł do drzwi w ciemności (nie prościej było zaświecić światło?) wyraźnie bieliła się koperta.  
Yugi: Co to może być?  
A jak myślisz inteligencie? Chłopak otworzył list... nastaje groźna cisza przerwana kichnięciem  
Kto...? '  
Yami Bakura: smark Cholera weź to coś! Mam alergię na psy!  
To nie coś tylko Bingo i najwyraźniej cię lubi wielki Owczarek Węgierski liże Bakurę po twarzy   
Yami Bakura: Weź go!  
zakłada słuchawki od MP3 playera i nastawia maksymalną głośność 

**Część 3**

WIADOMOŚCI!  
Z ostatniej chwili! Jest co raz więcej dowodów na związek Bakury i Marika jednak obaj zainteresowani twardo zaprzeczają jakby mieli coś ku sobie...  
Marik: Jesteś bardziej powalona niż myślałem -.-  
Dzięki za komplement -.  
Marik: gleba

Chłód, mrok, cisza. Zło, okrucieństwo, strach. (Pranie, pralka, spinacze) To wszystko łączyło się w jednym miejscu. Yami Marik...  
Yami Marik: No nareszcie jestem ja!   
Zamknij się! Więc: Yami Marik również przygotowywał zemstę. Najpierw jednak musiał przejąć kontrolę nad palantem...  
Marik: Ej!  
A ty tu skąd -.-? Zresztą nie ważne... bierze Marika za koszulę i wyrzuca go przez drzwi No to na czym stanęliśmy? A! Więc musiał znów przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem, a miał już co do tego przygotowany sprytny plan...  
Yami Marik: Masz! podaje Reżyserowi kopertę Tyle ile się umawialiśmy.  
Reżyser: Dobra. bierze scenariusz i coś tam kreśli, dopisuje Ok. Już masz kontrolę nad ciałem Marika.  
No tak nie ma jak sposób...

**Cześć 4**

Reżyser: I ja to wszystko muszę spełnić, żeby tobie chciało się pracować?  
Tak!  
Reżyser: dzwoni przez telefon  
Eee co ty robisz?  
Reżyser: Halo. Gazeta? Chciałbym zamieścić ogłoszenie: „Poszukiwany narrator..."  
o.O'

Ekhm. Reżyser jest bardzo przekonujący... Więc tak wyjmuje kartkę . Yami Bakura i Yami Marik postanowili współpracować... Muahahahaha XDD  
Yami Bakura: Co? -.-'  
Ty? Współpracować z Yami Marikiem? Muahahaha!  
Yami Bakura: ' Czytaj dalej...  
Wiesz dalej nic nie ma '  
Yami Bakura: A to czemu?  
Bo to była notka od reżysera by o tym, zawiadomić czytelników -  
Yami Bakura: I jak tu się nie załamać? -.-

Tymczasem nastał już nowy dzień, a w domu Yugiego trwała narada.  
Tea: Ale kto mógł przysłać taki list?  
Yugi: To właśnie chciałbym wiedzieć...  
Tristian: Może Yami Bakura?  
Joey: Co ty! Ten dureń jest nieszkodliwy...  
Yami Bakura: wchodzi w kadr Coś ty powiedział??!!  
Joey: Ups o.O  
Ekhm -.-' Na przerwie się nim zajmiesz... Teraz wypad!   
Yami Bakura: -.- wychodzi  
Tea: Dobra, zastanówmy się, kto mógłby przysłać taki list: „Jeśli masz odwagę przyjdź jutro z Boskimi Kartami do parku Dominom, jeśli tego nie zrobisz niedługo spotka cię coś bardzo złego"  
Joey: Psychol!  
Geniusz... -.-'  
Joey: Nie. Bardziej pasuje mi do takiego listu psychol...  
-.-' Boże z kim ja muszę współpracować...  
Bóg: Z idiotami?  
Żebyś wiedział '

**Część 5**

Wiesz co Bakuś? Zdaje mi się, że mi odbija.  
Yami Bakura: A to dlaczego?  
Gadam z Panem Bogiem.  
Yami Bakura: Eee tam. To nic nowego.  
Serio?  
Yami Bakura: Tak. Tobie odbija od urodzenia.  
Aha -.-

Joey jako powszechnie znany obrońca Yugiego, który pokonał już niejednego akwizytora próbującego wcisnąć Yugiemu jakąś książkę za 100$ (nie ma co, akwizytorzy to zło wcielone!). Postanowił towarzyszyć chłopcowi na wszelki wypadek, gdyż był tak bardzo potężny i inteligentny. Jednak ponieważ to wszystko miało odbyć się jutro postanowił usiąść i odprężyć się przy zmysłowym masażu Mai... Zaraz, jak się dobrałeś do scenariusza?  
Joey: To było bardzo przemyślane! Podczas przerwy postanowiłem zająć czymś strażników i odebrać im klucze. Poszło mi bardzo łatwo, gdyż jak dobrze wiadomo jestem bardzo silny. Poszedłem do pokoju Reżysera, jednak okazało się, że ma tam sporo zabezpieczeń, więc...  
Po prostu wypadł Reżyserowi z plecaka, tak?  
Joey: Tak.  
-.-'


End file.
